During operation of a turbine (e.g., a gas turbine compressor), components within that turbine (e.g., rotor and stator blades) can be subject to harsh operating conditions which may damage those components. In order to service turbine components such as these, the turbine is frequently disassembled. However, disassembly (and subsequent reassembly) can be both costly and time consuming. Attempts to service these turbine components without disassembly (or, in situ), can be limited by spatial constraints and machine capabilities.